


Falling for

by FromIdeaAndBeyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Minseok - Freeform, Office Sex, Smut, Teasing, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromIdeaAndBeyond/pseuds/FromIdeaAndBeyond
Summary: A simple office romance threatens to turn into something more, or less. Only time will tell.





	Falling for

‘Uhg’ you groaned. Four more hours to go until your work day was over. Most people had already left since it was Friday afternoon but you worked best when there were few people around. Right now, it was only you, your neighbouring co-worker, a few part-timers and Minseok in the office. Minseok and you had been working together for the past six months now. You immediately became friends on your first working day. Gossiping about other colleagues and trying to give each other risky dares to do around the office. This lead to one day when you dared Minseok to take one of the co-workers to have sex with him in the disabled washroom down the hall. You didn’t expect him to grab you by the wrist and drag you down the hall into the toilet where you had sex for the first time. This became almost a habit where you would tease each other all day only to end up having sex somewhere around the office when most people had gone home already. A small ball of paper landed on your desk. You looked up to see Minseok grinning widely. You opened the note

_‘I’m done with teasing today meet me in the kitchen to have mind blowing sex’_

you rolled your eyes and looked up towards Minseok. He already started to make his way towards the kitchen. You sighed. You still had a lot of work to do and you didn’t want to stay here all night. You walked towards the kitchen. Determined not to let Minseok persuade you and tell him that you actually had to get work done if you wanted to keep your job. You made your way around the corner into the kitchen and immediately a pair of hands were on your hips pulling you closer to him. Before he could kiss your lips, you raised your hand to cover his lips. ‘Yah’ he mumbled into your palm, clearly not expecting the move. ‘Minseok I can’t right now, I have a really big project due tomorrow and I still have a lot to do for it’ you mused making sure your voice was clear and strict and didn’t show any of the desire you felt between your legs. He let out a soft whine and you felt it safe enough to remove your hand from his mouth. Minseok pouted and cocked his head to one side dramatically. ‘But I need you, please?’ You rolled your eyes. ‘No, Minseok, not today’. He suddenly let go of your hips and moved back. To be honest the movement did sting a little but you were determined to stay strong. He chuckled a little and put his hands in his front pockets ‘You’re never going to keep it up, I’m irresistible’ you couldn’t help but bite at the obvious bait he threw at your competitive side. You moved closer to him. Your face just a few inches from his ‘try me’ you spit out.

Both his hands suddenly grabbed your wrist and pinned you against the fridge door. ‘Would you like to repeat that for me, sweety?’ He whispered in your ear. His voice thick with lust and dominance. ‘I said’ you started, swallowing hard while trying to regain your focus ‘try me’. He closed the gap between their bodies and crashed his lips on yours. ‘Wrong answer, babe’. He ducked and placed his shoulder on your waist. Before you knew it, he lifted you up and over his shoulder. ‘Let me go’ you screamed hitting his back with your hands. You could hear him chuckle. ‘No way, you’ve been behaving badly, and you know what that means’. You hit him again. ‘Let me go you piece of….’ He suddenly put you back on the ground and pushed you against the nearest wall. ‘What were you saying?’ His voice was harsh and demanding and made you shiver a bit. But you weren’t going to let him win this time. ‘I told you to let go of me. Which you did’. You tried to duck under his arm but he was quicker. Grabbing your wrist and turning you around facing the wall. He pressed his body into yours while holding one wrist on your back. Your other hand was crushed between your body and the wall. There was nowhere to go. You felt his growing member press into your back and frankly it turned you on even more ‘Where do you think you’re going sweetheart? I’m not done with you’ you couldn’t control the shiver his sultry voice sent through your body. The hand that was not holding your wrists started to explore the curves of your body slowly. He lifted your shirt up to tuck his hand under it, making his way up to your breasts.

He massaged them softly making you moan against the wall. ‘There you are’ he mused at your vocalisation. Both your breathing became heavy and laboured. He was turned on just as much as you, and if his breathing wasn’t giving it away his growing erection against your back certainly was. His lips roamed your neck and shoulders making you whimper with need. He knew how sensitive that area was with you and he was making great use of his outgrowing stubble by grazing his chin on your neck. As a reflex, you pulled your neck towards your shoulders to remove his face from it. His response was to move to the other side of your neck. Your knees gave out to the need of him and the only thing keeping you upright was the wall and Minseok’s body holding you against it. Another moan escaped your lips. ‘Please…’ you pleaded ‘Stop teasing’. He chuckled again, letting his warm breath linger on your neck. ‘And now she’s begging’ he said. Letting his one hand go from your breasts and moved it towards the band of your trousers his fingers quickly undoing your button. His hand disappeared in your panties and his fingers skilfully found your most sensitive spot. You buck your hips backwards into his, still feeling his ever-growing erection ‘Tut tut tut, getting impatient, now are we?’ he chuckled again. Knowing very well the effect he had on you. ‘Ah Minseok, please don’t stop.’ His hand was removed quickly from your panties and you whined at the loss of contact. He let go of your wrist and turned you around so you were facing him again. ‘Nah, bad girls don’t get the reward of pleasure. You’ve got to work for it first’ he demanded. Pushing you down onto your knees. The bulge in his pants looked straining and you softly placed your hands on either side of his hips. ‘Want me to take care of that, babe?’ you asked while looking up at his face. His eyes were dark with lust and all he did was nod at your questions. ‘Words Minseok, it works both ways. I need official confirmation you want this’. You said to him, your eyes never leaving his. ‘Please Y/N, suck my dick.’ With that your hands roamed towards his buttons. He was wearing his official work trousers which had several buttons. You slowly and patiently worked your way into opening them all.

Occasionally letting your fingers graze the hardened bulge underneath. Every time your fingers touched his dick Minseok’s breath would hitch in his throat. Making you feel powerful. Once you had undone all the buttons you slowly lowered his trousers to the floor. Once you had done that you let your hands roam his legs, slowly moving upwards to the seam of his boxers. Minseok let out a frustrated sigh. ‘Please, babe’ he said. ‘And now he’s begging’ you replied mockingly imitating the tone he used before. Knowing very well you would pay for that later. You hooked your finger around the waistband of his boxers and moved them down. You could see Minseok’s leg muscles shake a little in anticipation. His member was fully hard and a bit of pre-cum shone proudly at its end. You placed your hand firmly at its shaft and moved your head to kiss his thighs thoroughly. His hands were in my hair playing with its strings. You knew very well that this was Minseok’s way of urging you to get on with it, but you were having too much fun teasing. He would never force himself on you which was why you were so comfortable with the teasing. ‘Y/N!!!’ he whined. You laughed letting your warm breath escape over his member. You put its head into your mouth and circled your tongue around its head. Minseok threw his head back ‘Oh god, yes’ he moaned making you chuckle slightly. You bobbed your head around his member earning a few loud groans from him. Minseok wasn’t incredibly large in size but he was enough to fill you up. You used your one hand to pump up his shaft and let the other roam his chest. ‘Ahhh Y/N, I’m close’ Minseok moaned. You removed your mouth from his member and continued to use your hand to pump his shaft. After a few steady pumps, he released his cum on your face.

Minseok pulled up his pants and trousers. You sighed and stood up. About to make your way to the bathroom to clean your face when Minseok grabs your wrist again. ‘We’re not done here princess’ he said while pulling you into his chest. One of his fingers moved through the bits of cum on your face making sure to get everything. ‘Open up’ he opened his own mouth as well. You copied his behaviour and he pushed the cum-smeared finger into your open mouth. You closed your lips around his finger, licking off the cum and swallowing it, your eyes never losing contact. It was the most intimate moment you two had ever shared. Sure, you’ve had sex before and were constantly teasing each other about it, but it never got as intimate as this moment was. You felt a bit awkward. With a pop Minseok removed his finger from your mouth. ‘You’re disgusting’ you uttered. ‘You like it’ he declared and put his other hand on your ass, slightly squeezing it. You yelped and hit his arm playfully. ‘Yah, I have work to do you needy pig’ you stated as you were about to make your way back to the offices. After taking two steps two strong and skilful hands found their way around your waist stopping you in your tracks. ‘I told you we’re not done’ he whispered in your ear while nibbling softly on your earlobe, eliciting a moan from your mouth. You turned around in the embrace to look at him. ‘Minseok, I sucked you off in the middle of the hallway, I think I’m embarrassed enough for one day’ you cried. Minseok just wiggled his eyebrows and pulled you into the disabled washroom. He pushed you against the door the minute you stepped inside and locked it. Meanwhile his other hand quickly made work of the buttons on your shirt. ‘Unf, you’re so hot in shirts like these. You shouldn’t be allowed to go to work in them anymore’ he grunted in between sloppy but passionate kisses. You could feel his member growing hard once more against your leg. ‘God you’re so needy’ you exclaimed feeling your own core throb with need as well. ‘It’s your turn now babe’ Minseok moaned as he lifted you up the diaper changing station. ‘God, Minseok, this is the grossest place ever’ you whined but Minseok made quick work of your pants, tearing your panties in the process. ‘Oops’ he mused as he slicked a finger along your folds. ‘So wet for me already’ he bragged. You bit your lip as to not scream in need. ‘Come on baby, let me hear what I do to you’ you released your lip from your teeth and moaned loudly. ‘God, Minseok, don’t stop. Ah!’ you exclaimed. Thrusting your hips into Minseok hands, indicating you needed more of him. His slender fingers made their way into you and pumped lazily. You closed your eyes and threw your head back in ecstasy.

Minseok curled his fingers inside you, trying to reach that one spot. You screamed his name when he found it. He pushed his fingers against it repeatedly making you feel the familiar tension-build-up in your stomach. ‘Stop screaming so loud, they’ll hear us on the other side of the office’ Minseok joked before he placed his lips around your clit. You slapped one of your hands around your mouth to stop you from screaming again. While the other hand found its way into Minseok’s black locks. You balled the hand into a fist eliciting a grunt from him. He vibrations of it shot through your body and you felt the wave of orgasm wash over you. Minseok must have felt it too since his fingers left your soaking core. You whined a little at the loss of contact, still coming down from your high. ‘No need to fret my dear, I’m not done’. He licked his fingers clean before pulling you into a kiss. You taste yourself on him, but you don’t push him away. ‘You’re disgusting’ you mouthed into the kiss. You hear a low chuckle from him ‘and yet, here you are’. He pulled you into a passionate kiss again before you could reply. You answered by hooking your legs around his hips, making him buck into. He was already hard again, and you felt your need rise once more. ‘back pocket’ he mumbled in between kisses, barely breaking contact with your lips. You decided to tease a little more and let your hands roam his back thoroughly before moving lower. He bucked his hips into you again, making you gasp. He momentarily broke the kiss ‘If you don’t hurry up I’m going in bare’ he warned. The dominance sending waves of arousal through your body. Which was enough for you to make you hurry up. It took Minseok about two seconds to get rid of his pants, put on the condom and slip into you. He stayed there quietly letting you adjust to the feeling. ‘God, you’re needy aren’t you’ you teased again. He responded to this by moving back slowly and thrusting back in sharply.

‘So are you, Princess’ he kissed you roughly and bit your lower lip harshly causing the skin to break. ‘Aish!’ you exclaimed. He grinned devilishly and sped up his thrusting into you. ‘Ah.. Minseok, please don’t stop, ah!’ you panted. ‘Ah now she wants it bad’ he chuckled heavily, breathing thick with desire. His grunts started softly but grew more ragged and loud signaling his impending release. Yours didn’t feels as close and you were preparing yourself to be neglected of a second orgasm when one of Minseok’s hands left your hips to draw circles on your clit. A wave of pleasure hit you as you realized he was trying to coax you both to your release. ‘Min..I’m..’ you panted ‘Cum for me babe, make me feel you’. He whispered in your ear. He moved his lips toward your mouth making sure to mute your screams when you came all over him. He sped his thrusting up even more desperate for his own release and came into the condom in a few thrusts. He collapsed onto you, both breathing heavily. He pulled out of you and got rid of the condom. He slowly got up and put his clothes back on. He helped you down from the diaper-changing-station so you could get dressed as well.

‘Aish! Minseok, you destroyed my underwear!’ you whined picking up the torn fabric from the floor. Minseok scratched the back of his head apologetically ‘Sorry’ he said, ‘I guess you’ll have to go in bare then’ he joked giving you a blinding smile. You sighed, ‘I guess I do’ you whined in pretend but a sly smirk crossed your face when you put on your tight trousers in front of Minseok, knowing fully well he’d be staring. ‘Well, I’d better get back to work’ you say as you close the last button on your blouse. ‘Don’t forget to wait a little before moving out so we don’t make it too obvious’ you winked and left the washroom after a quick check in the mirror. Leaving Minseok behind speechless.


End file.
